Always There
by LilMonkeyGirl
Summary: It was just like any other day. But what happens when Sasuke becomes sick after a mission?
1. Lunch Meeting

_So, here is my second story. Lets see what you think...Read and review._

_(Has been revised because grammer was killing me)

* * *

_

**Always There**

**Chapter 1: Lunch Meeting**

With the sun setting behind him, Sasuke limped into his house. He'd just come back from a mission, and he'd picked up a few souvenirs for his troubles. The pain in his leg wasn't bothering him as much as the sore, scratchy feeling in his throat.

_I can't be getting sick._

The thought bothered him more than his leg and throat combined.

He stumbled into the shower, letting the hot water run over his leg. It was helping, a little. The steam also seemed to be easing his throat. He surprised himself when he got out, realizing he had taken an extremely long shower.

Sasuke toweled off and got dressed, then collapsed onto his bed. He felt very tired, suddenly. He was fast asleep in less than a minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Sakura said, "How do you know he's back?"

"I saw him walking in." The blonde said.

"How'd he look?"

"He was limping. Other than that, I don't know. I was across the road in a shop, so I didn't get a really good look at him."

The door to Sasukes house gave an eerie creak as they opened it.

Naruto shrugged. "Besides. Sasuke won't care."

Sakura grunted.

"That wasn't very feminine."

She frowned.

"You honestly think he won't care if you go snooping around his house?"

Naruto's lips twitched into a smile.

"I do it all the time."

Sakura stared at him.

"And you aren't dead yet…" She said wonderingly.

They were walking through the long dark halls when Naruto pushed open a door. He didn't knock or anything, but just pushed it open. She felt a burst of warm, moist air hit her skin.

"See? He's home. He took a shower. That means he's probably getting ready to sleep, if he isn't sleeping already."

Sakura frowned again as Naruto began to lead her to the other boys bedroom.

"Are you some sort of stalker?" She asked, completely serious.

"No! I'm surprised that you don't know exactly where we're going. You're more of a stalker than I ever could be. And yet, you get into his house and have no idea where you're going."

"This is the first time I've been to Sasuke's house!"

"Right," he sounded doubtful.

Sakura was blushing madly. Luckily, Naruto couldn't see her face in the gloom. She had known where Sasuke lived for a long time. And she had come to his house. But she'd never managed to summon the courage to make it through the front door.

Naruto stopped in front of a door, pushing it open, slowly. Sakura peered in, looking about. Naruto was peeking over her shoulder. She glanced at him.

"You look like someone's going to hit you."

Naruto grinned. "After Sasuke started to be nicer to everyone, he got a little lazy, if you don't remember. You and Kakashi Sensei always sent me over here to make sure he was on his way. The first time I stuck my head in his room, he chucked an alarm clock at me."

Sakura frowned. "I'd never have guessed he wasn't a morning person."

"Oh no. Its just when he's waking up. He's fine once he gets out of bed and moves around a little. Before that though…" He shook his head. "Yeah, it's not fun."

There was a low moan, followed by the sound of a bed creaking from somewhere in the room.

"Can't you talk to each other about me in some _other_ place?" Said Sasuke's sleepy voice. "Why are you here?"

Sakura pushed Naruto in front of her, using him as a shield from anything the drowsy teen could throw at them.

"It was his idea!"

Naruto scowled over his shoulder at her, then moved his hand toward the wall, hitting the light switch. Sasuke groaned, turning over to bury his head in his arms, effectively shielding his eyes from the light.

"_We_ wanted to see how you were doing after your mission. So, how are you feeling?"

Without moving, the dark haired boy answered. "Like killing you."

Naruto snorted. "For real."

"Exactly." Naruto waited for him to continue. He eventually caved in. "I'm tired. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you agree to come to out to lunch with everyone tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine. Now go!"

"I'll come and get you tomorrow, if you-"

"Out!" Sasuke was nearly shouting.

Sakura was surprised. She'd never heard him raise his voice before. Naruto turned off the light, hurrying out.

"Now he'll start throwing things." He explained.

"I didn't know you two knew each other so well." Sakura said once they were outside the Uchiha's home. "You two always acted like you hated each other."

"I'd hope we'd know each other pretty well."

Sakura looked at him strangely.

Naruto, seeing this expression, defensively said, "We're best friends!"

She nodded. "Right."

Naruto rolled his eyes, so she decided to change the topic, slightly.

"Do you think he'll show up tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at her curiously. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he was barely awake just now, and he's probably already sleeping. I thought it was possible he wouldn't even remember talking to us."

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll stop by and wake him up, like I tried to tell him. Then I'll drag him along, kicking and screaming, if I have to." Naruto looked a little thoughtful. "Although he probably wouldn't lower himself to that." Naruto smiled at her. "I'll make sure he's there, don't worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned over. He heard the sound of birds chirping and the bustling of people completing their morning activities. He breathed in deeply, consequentially launching himself into a fit of coughs. He _was _getting sick.

_I hate this!_

He sat up slowly, wincing. His leg was stiff, and it hurt, along with a multitude of other cuts and bruises. And, to top it all off, he felt the dull throb of a tiny, extremely annoying headache. It was one of those ones that would make the room feel like it was rebelling against you. Like a much more mild, yet permanent, head rush.

After he managed to overcome this spinning sensation, Sasuke stood, testing his leg. It would hold, but it hurt.

He desperately wanted to drop back onto his bed and go to sleep. But he had to get going soon. It was almost nine, according to his clock. And 'meeting for lunch' always started at eleven and lasted however long everyone could stand for.

So, he started making his bed. It was something he did out of reflex, every morning. When he finished, he usually was awake enough to not drop back to sleep. Limping to the other side of his bed, he tripped on something, and fell, sprawling on his belly. When he looked up, he was a little surprised to see Naruto standing over him. He looked at the blonde in slight agitation before crying out:

"What's with you always being in my house?!"

Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing. I just stopped by to make sure you remembered to come meet everyone." With that, Naruto turned and walked out.

Sasuke remained lying on the ground, staring at the door, before he buried his head into his arms.

_This is the closest I'm getting to going back to bed._

After this miserable thought, he pushed himself to his feet and finished his morning chores.

He left his house early, with the hope that he could get to the clearing everyone met in before everyone arrived and find a place to curl up and sleep. A twenty minute walk later, and he was there. He spied a tree not far away and walked to it, where he sat, resting against it. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard voices calling to him.

"Just like an Uchiha to be early!"

He groaned, opening his eyes. Everyone was walking toward him.

_Are they really early?_

He realized Kiba was still talking to him, but the dog-lover was speaking too quickly for him to understand. He closed his eyes again, hoping they would think he hadn't heard them.

The voice stopped, then it chuckled.

"I think he's sleeping." Kiba sounded amused. "Isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" He was now laughing uncontrollably at what he'd said. It took all of Sasukes willpower to not jump up and attack the brunette. He reasoned that it would betray his act, so he managed. Barely.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He let his eyes flutter open, breathing in deeply, like he'd just been woken up. He fought down a cough, hoping no one saw the tears that formed in his eyes as his throat made him pay for this action. Sakura was crouching next to him, looking concerned.

"Still tired?"

He nodded.

"I don't think anyone would mind if you went home." She looked toward the group, who all shook their heads, saying it didn't bother them.

"I dragged myself out here, I might as well stay." He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back at the group. "Uh, if I do fall asleep leave me be until just before you leave. Then wake me up. But don't just walk away and leave me sleeping here."

Sakura smiled, nodding as she stood up. He stood as well, forcing himself to stay straight and still as his body decided it wanted to act dizzy and sway.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning back to him.

"He stopped at my house a little while ago for literally two seconds." The others looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "He told me not to forget to come."

They all nodded.

"Okay, he'll be here soon, then."

They all looked a little concerned as he limped after them, going to the center of the clearing. Ino asked him where he'd gotten his very pronounced limp. He just told her that it was from his mission, but didn't go into any detail. They didn't press it anymore, but they were still looking at him, so he told them it wasn't as bad as it looked. They accepted this, and continued whatever conversations they had been having before.

Too bad it was a flat out lie.

Sasuke was staring longingly at the shade cast by the tree he'd been under twenty minutes before. He desperately wanted to go back to sitting against it. Or, better yet, to curl up under it, and fall asleep. He was so fixed on this, he didn't hear anyone sneaking up behind him.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, which caused him to utter an extremely girly squeak. He grabbed one of the arms hugging him, his face turning bright red as everyone stopped speaking to stare at him. He heard a familiar giggling over his head.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing? Let…me…" He had started gasping for breath, trying to fight back another coughing fit.

But, unfortunately, it didn't work this time. He exploded into a series of coughs, and Naruto removed his arms, worried. The teen was on his knees next to him in a second, one hand on his shoulder as the attack subsided. Naruto had his head tilted, looking at Sasuke's face.

"I wasn't holding you _that_ hard. Wait," The blonde peered into his eyes, and he knew there was a slightly spacey look in them as he encountered a bout of dizziness. "Sasuke! You're sick! Why aren't you home, in bed?"

Sasuke's hands clenched, fingers tangling in the grass.

"I'll be fine." He said calmly, although he was seething below the surface. He wasn't mad at Naruto, but at the fact that he was, indeed, getting sick.

Uchihas didn't get sick.

Naruto looked annoyed at him, slight anger in his voice when he spoke. He looked as though he wanted to hit him over the head, but figured he shouldn't. He settled for pushing him.

"You stupid, stubborn idiot! Go home!"

"I'll be fine!" Sasuke insisted.

"Go home!" Naruto stood, trying to pull Sasuke to his feet. He pulled his legs under him so he wouldn't fall flat on his face when Naruto let go of him.

Unfortunately, he was not having a good day today.

His bad leg decided it didn't like this choice.

He cried out in pain, leaning toward Naruto. His hands grabbed the orange fabric of the other boys jacket. Naruto made a surprised sound, but Sasuke couldn't see the expression on his face, because he'd closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he found they were lying on the ground, Naruto having lost his balance. Sasuke's blush returned when he realized he was lying on top of Naruto, his head resting under the other boys chin. His dark eyes met Naruto's, wide in surprise. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one blushing. The group of people behind them erupted into laughter.

Sasuke hurriedly pushed himself up, away from Naruto, but dropped back against his chest with another cry of pain.

Now his wrist hurt!

Naruto sat up, holding him until he managed to get himself seated.

"Gee! You two, I swear!" Kiba was laughing.

"Only this happens to you two." Shikamaru said shaking his head. "Do you like each other or something?"

He made no further comment after receiving an Uchiha death glare.

Sasuke turned away from the hysterical group, nursing his throbbing wrist and wounded pride. He closed his eyes, breath catching, then becoming quicker. He was starting to feel extremely dizzy. This was nothing like what he'd felt earlier.

Naruto was about to join the group in laughter, when he glanced at Sasuke. For a second, he thought he was sulking, but then he saw his friend was much paler than usual. And he was breathing too hard. Almost unconsciously, it seemed, he pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs.

"Hey," Naruto said, reaching out and grabbing his friends arm. "Hey!" The laughter stopped as the others saw what was happening. Unfocused dark eyes cast about for the person who had grabbed his arm. Then, Sasuke collapsed into Naruto's waiting arms.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Is it any good? I hope you think so. It can only get better. It is almost complete in its handwritten version. The second chapter is called 'Ten Years', and I should have it up by next Sunday, if all goes according to plan._


	2. Ten Years

_Thank you for all your reviews! I think I sound like a broken record by now. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Let me know where (if it all) you get confused.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Ten Years**

Sasuke stretched, opening his eyes. He was in his own room again.

_How did that happen?_

His wrist and leg weren't hurting him anymore. Come to think of it, he didn't feel sick anymore, either.

"So, you're awake already?" Said a voice from the other side of his room.

Naruto.

But wait…something was different about the way he was speaking. Sasuke turned his gaze toward his door to see Naruto leaning against the door frame, a sly smile on his face. He was startled to see that the blonde ninja looked…older.

"Mym…" This had been meant to be a greeting, but it failed miserably when he realized he was completely naked beneath his blanket. And Naruto only had on a loose pair of pants.

_What's going on?!_

The blonde approached the bed, lying down beside him and…cuddling against his chest. Sasuke felt like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"You know," Naruto purred, letting a finger trail down Sasukes neck, slowly removing the blanket Sasuke had pulled up under his chin upon finding he had no clothes on.

He shivered.

"I had a great time last night. You should be nice more often." Naruto saw the confused look on his face, and decided to clarify his sentence. "It was nice, you being bottom. It wouldn't kill you to let me be on top more often." Naruto stared at him, taking in the increasingly confused expression on Sasuke's face.

_What is he talking about?_

Naruto's ego seemed to deflate.

"What?"

"Don't tell me. You blacked out last night, didn't you?" Naruto saw the strange look Sasuke gave him. He sighed. "I wish I could kill Itachi again for giving you this." The blonde's fingers touched the side of his head.

_Itachi? What did he give me? Wait one minute! Kill him _again_? What's going on here?_

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner! I know I've said it a thousand times, but it doesn't change that I wasn't there to keep him from hurting you again. I promised I wouldn't let him touch you and I failed!" Naruto looked like he was about ready to cry.

Sasuke went out on a limb.

"It wasn't your fault…" It sounded so lame, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"That's what you always say! But I can't help it!"

Sasuke was surprised, to say the least, when Naruto pressed his body against his, kissing him soundly. What Naruto did to him next, though, surprised him even more…

0o0o0

Sasuke was looking around his house, trying to find something which would let him know what was happening. His hand was shaking, a behavior he knew he only exhibited when he was very stressed, impatient, nervous…and scared out of his mind. Just those emotions, the ones he wouldn't permit to show on his face. He gave up searching the house. There wasn't anything there.

He found himself in the bathroom. He was about to splash his face with a little water to see if that would clear his thoughts, when he was himself in the mirror. Naruto wasn't the only one who looked older! Now he saw what the blonde had been talking about earlier. There was a scar, about an inch and a half long, on the side of his head.

_That doesn't look too bad. What was Naruto talking about?_

**I'll tell you if you don't freak out.**

He jerked his head away from the mirror, looking for the source of this voice. "What…"

**I said, don't freak out. That's exactly what you're doing. Breathe.**

He did as the voice prompted, taking a deep breath.

_Who…what are you? Why are you…in my head?_

**As far as I can tell, we are one and the same. As for me being n your head, you have it backwards. You're in my head. Or maybe in my body…anyway, it would seem you have taken over.**

Sasuke frowned.

_How is that?_

**You're asking me? How should I know! You came to my body, if you remember. It had to be something from your time. What happened to you right before you woke up in my body?**

_Ummm…I went to meet everyone at lunch, when I was sick. I guess I passed out. _

Sasuke could swear that the other him was smiling.

**That's right before Naru and I got together! I wonder…**

"There you are." Sasuke turned around to find Naruto standing behind him.

**Say 'Good morning, sunshine'. And give him a hug. And don't be a wimp. I know what you two did this morning, so this should be nothing. **

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, hiding his blush as he hugged him.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said.

The other man responded by pulling him closer, happiness radiating from him.

"You're feeling cuddly today." The blonde said.

"I guess I am." Sasuke said. He hesitated for just a second before placing a light kiss on the neck exposed to him.

**Nice touch, **said that other him.

_Thanks._

"Hmmm…" Naruto said with a sigh. "I have to go meet with my students." He gave Sasuke a quick squeeze and peck on the cheek, then turned and left, calling "I'll be at the clearing at eleven for lunch with everyone."

_We still do that? _He asked.

**Yeah. Every Friday. **

He waited for Naruto to leave the house before exiting the bathroom.

"I need to sit down," he said.

The inner him snorted.

**Think, don't speak. People will think I've gone insane if you start talking to yourself.**

_Right. So you were going to explain…everything…anything you can._

**I guess. What do you want to know? **

Sasuke growled at the voice.

_What do you think I want to know?_

**Oh, I don't know…you tell me. **

The other him was grinning wickedly, he knew it. He hesitated.

_Why did…_he stopped.

**Yes? **He was prompted.

_Why did he…_Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence.

**Hmmm…It's not as much fun to torture you with this as I thought it would be. I now what you're trying not to say, so I'll try to clear something up about that first. Naru and I have been dating for…hmmm, almost ten years.**

_Dating?_

**Yeah.**

_For ten years? How far into the future am I?_

**Well, just a little over ten years, if you came from the day you met with everyone while you were sick.**

_Okay. Why am I **dating** Naruto? From when I come from, we're friends, but not **that**_ _good of friends. Actually…he's my only friend. But that's beside the point._

**He winds up taking care of you until you're better. After that, you just sort of..hit it off, so to speak. **

_Why?_

**Why? That's easy. Because of how he treats you. He actually cares that you get better. And someone caring for you is something you haven't felt in a long time. In essence, he loves you, and you fall in love with him.**

_In…love?_

**Yes.**

_So you **really**_ _love him?_

**Yes.**

_That means **I **am supposed to fall in love with him?_

**I think it's our destiny. **

Sasuke paused before returning an answer.

_I think…strangely…I'm fine with that. _

**I knew you would be.** The older man said smugly.

_Do I sound like you? Smug and mean?_

**Not right now. You sound like a sixteen year old who has no idea what is happening.**

_Gee, I wonder why…_he thought sarcastically. _Could it be that my best friend and I…_he still couldn't complete this thought.

**Made love? **

Sasuke knew he visibly twitched.

_Oh, that just sounds wrong!_

**It's kind of poetic.**

_It's still wrong!_

**Hey! It's not my fault! You keep bringing it up. **

_Point taken. I'll stop thinking about it._

"Talking with you made me get a headache." He said aloud.

**Your feeling is mutual. I have one too. **

Sasuke began searching his house for a clock. When he found one, he sighed.

_It's not even nine yet. Headaches aside, what are we going to talk about now? I'm pretty sure I have a lot of things to catch up on._

**Well, you're going to lunch. So, maybe we should start with what everyone has been up to...

* * *

**

It was 11:15, and the meeting was well under way. Everyone sat with their special someone, except Naruto. Sakura turned and watched him, studying him like a book.

"You're worried." She said.

"And you're not? It's not like him to be late. He's usually here early, and then he teases _us_ for being late."

She nodded, not taking her gaze off the blue eyed boy.

"That's not it."

"He was a little out of it this morning. I got a little emotional and…now I regret that I…kind of…forced myself on him."

"What?!"

"You heard me. And after, he was worse. He was just standing there, staring off into the distance, until I started talking to him."

Sakura nodded at him.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all. He's…fragile, you know?"

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called, forever a loudmouth. "Look, your 'fragile' boyfriend is right there."

Naruto turned. The young, dark haired man was approaching the group, hands in his pockets, eyes fixed on the ground under his feet. Naruto raised a hand in greeting.

No response.

The other man didn't even seem to notice him. The group of friends exchanged slightly worried looks.

Finally, Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the ground. A slight smile lit his face as his eyes found Naruto. The blonde rushed toward him, flinging his arms around him, pulling him closer so he could kiss him. Sasuke, wide eyed, was trying to pull away, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He relaxed, not putting up a fight, seeming to allow the blonde to do whatever he wanted. There, the group saw his trap.

In moments, the kiss was over, Sasuke dominant, the smug smirk on his face letting the world know it was all according to plan. Naruto, holding his hand, led him over to the rest of the group. He looked disgruntled at the end result of _his_ kiss.

"Naruto," Ino said, "If you don't want him kissing you, I'll take him!" Several other females in the group nodded in agreement.

Naruto stopped, standing in front of Sasuke, shielding him from view.

"Back off." The lightning quick way he changed his moods did not catch them off guard. He was quite happy right now. "He's all mine. Should some tragedy befall me, he'll simply move to the girl on my left. And should something happen to her, he'll move onto the next girl on the left. Or, would you want the next guy on the left?"

Sasuke didn't look like he considered any of this fair, a frown on his face. Naruto, his hands now on his boyfriends waist, steered him toward Sakura, who happened to be the first girl to his left.

"He'd be yours. Finally."

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke said in mock horror, leaning back into Narutos arms, forcing him to wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his head on the blondes shoulder, giving his neck a handful of light, quick kisses. "I can't go to a girl. I wouldn't know what to do."

The girls looked at him in surprise.

"I always thought…"

"Sasuke, you're on the bottom?"

Sasuke was turning bright red. Naruto held him tighter.

"He's been needy lately." Naruto explained.

"That doesn't help…" Sasuke muttered.

There were a few giggles.

"Enough. I don't like where this is going." Shikamaru was shaking his head.

"You're not the only one."

"Don't say anything. You'll just dig yourself a deeper hole."

There was laughter all around. Everyone settled down when the two took their accustomed seats; by the tree.

0o0o0

It was getting a little late in the afternoon. The friends had talked for hours about nothing in particular, as they normally did. Naruto did his best to keep the others laughing, like he always did. His gaze wandered to his boyfriend every once in a while. At first, Sasuke had talked and laughed with them. But, he slowly became quiet as the day wore on. Finally, he had returned to that state Naruto had been telling Sakura about earlier. The blonde nudged the girl, indicating she should look over.

"That's what he was doing this morning." He said.

"Are you sure?"

When she said this, Naruto gave her a look that told her 'Do you think I'd say it if it wasn't true?'

She shrugged.

Listening to everyone talking had been enjoyable. For a time. Now, Sasuke just wanted to go back home. He wasn't used to doing this. In his time, he left early half of the times he had actually gone to these lunches. And, on top of his now being bored, he was still suffering from holding such along conversation with the older him.

_I'm really depending on him, _he thought. _I'm going to have one continuous headache for a long time, aren't I? _

He didn't like the idea, but he couldn't escape it.

**You're stuck with me.**

_Yeah. I know. Is there anything else I should know, before the day continues?_

**Well, there's a lot I could tell you, but it would take time.**

_Time? I think I have plenty of that. _

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch his forehead. He blinked his eyes, focusing on whoever was touching him. Sakura. There was a concerned expression on her face. Naruto was hovering over her shoulder.

The man in the back of his mind snickered.

_What are you laughing at?_

"It doesn't feel like he has a fever."

Sasuke looked at her, surprise evident on his face at her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"How are you feeling?"

Everyone was quiet, listening to everything that was being said.

"Feeling?"

"Yes. How are you feeling? You've been staring off into the distance for ten minutes, now."

"I…" _What do I say?_ "I'm fine!" He received a flat, unbelieving expression for this answer. Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"A little fast…" She said, checking his pulse. He pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I'm fine!"

His headache decided it would strike now. His vision blurred and he moaned softly, putting a hand on the side of his head. He felt his scar under his fingertips. A murmur came from the assembled people.

_I am not going to pass out! _

Naruto's now familiar arms were suddenly holding him.

"You are_ not _fine!" Sakura said. "What you should-"

"Stop." Naruto commanded. He was glaring at the pink haired girl. "Hey," he said softly, pulling Sasuke closer. "What's going on? This morning you were just staring off into the distance, just like you were doing a few minutes ago. Are you feeling alright? You can tell me."

Looking into those blue eyes, Sasuke almost wanted to yell out 'No! I'm not alright!' But that would lead to all sorts of problems. He settled with burying his head against Narutos chest, shaking his head slightly.

"What's wrong then?"

"I have a headache."

"A bad one?"

Sasuke gave his head a slight nod. Naruto looked at Sakura. She tilted her head, her expression saying 'Of course it's easy for you to get a straight answer! You're his boyfriend. You know him best.'

"Can we go home?" He murmured softly, so no one but Naruto heard him.

"Of course." The blonde stood, pulling him to his feet, still holding him to keep him steady. "Guys, we'll see you a little later. Come on."

Together, they started their slow walk home.

Sasuke was in bed, a little later, on Naruto's orders. The blonde had made several convincing threats as to what he would do if Sasuke didn't go and get some rest.

"Hey," Naruto's soft voice said, "are you sleeping yet?"

Sasuke felt an arm slide across his belly as Naruto slipped into the bed next to him. He turned his head. opening his eyes halfway, like he'd been dozing off.

"Mhm?"

"Oh no, don't…shhhh," the blonde reached out, brushing a few strands of dark hair off his face. "Just go back to sleep."

"Uhum…" he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

**You're getting good at this. I think you're better than I was.**

_Getting good at what?_

**Acting like you care. When I was your age, I don't think I ever let myself feel anything, let alone show **_**what**_** I was feeling. **

Sasuke considered this for a second.

_I'm not acting. For the first time in forever, I'm not acting. I'm…being myself. I feel like I can do anything I want, and everything will be fine. I don't think I've _ever _let anyone see this side of me before._

**It's that soft side, the part of you that craves human contact, isn't it?**

_Yeah. I guess it is. I thought you said that you didn't feel anything when you were my age. How do you now what I'm talking about? _

Sasuke felt tiredness washing over him. He was starting to fall asleep.

**We both felt it. You're doing something about it. I never did. Somehow…**

He couldn't focus anymore. His mind slipped away into sleep. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Naruto, who smiled when he felt Sasuke's head on his chest.

A hand tightened on the blonde's shirt. He fell asleep, listening to his favorite sound. That of his boyfriends breathing.

* * *

_So? Let me know what your questions are, so I can answer them. _

_Until next weekend, see yah!_


	3. Memories of the Future

_Chapter 3. Hehehe...I got it up a little early, because I'm out of school and can type more. _

_This chapter is composed mostly of random dreams, but they will make sense later on. You may even recognize bits and pieces in future chapters. _

_Oh, by the way, I believe I am almost done hand writing the story. There is definitely going to be 6 chapters._

_Thank you for all your reviews! When I get good ones, it makes me very happy!_

_Okay. Enough rambling. I'll let you read.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Memories of the Future**

_It has to be a dream. It is a dream. But it isn't. Maybe it's a memory? I'm seeing his past…my future._

"You're serious? You'll go on a date with me?"

Sasuke was watching a scene unfold before his eyes. He saw himself standing next to Naruto on the bridge that they had met on for such a long time.

"Yeah." The blonde was nodding, smiling. "To tell you the truth, I think I've liked you for a while. I could never figure out what I felt when I was around you. Well, until I started to take care of you, and even then, I didn't really get it." Naruto had been studying his face. Now, he turned, looking off into the distance, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha." He seemed to be testing this phrase out. He glanced back at Sasuke, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Looking at his body, standing just a few feet away, Sasuke realized just how difficult it was to read his own expressions. He knew the most visible signal he would show, though. That twitching of his fingers. His future/past self was nervous.

"No one…" He was speaking slowly, softly. He thought of Hinata, with her shy, quiet ways. After his brother had killed his family, Sasuke could remember being this scared, broken child. He hadn't been able to speak without quietly stuttering, just like the Hyuuga girl. "No one has told me they c-cared for me since…since…" There it was, becoming more pronounced. He had long ago buried this habit, thinking it would show some sort of weakness. Apparently, it wasn't buried as deeply as he'd thought. Naruto was looking at him with strangely knowing eyes. Awkwardly, he put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Your brother, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I've only been your boyfriend, for what? Two minutes?"

Another nod.

"I think I understand you better now than I did those two minutes ago."

"How's that?" He seemed to have regained his voice.

"I always thought you were more than a little power hungry. It just occurred to me that after what you brother did, it would make sense that you were…insecure."

Naruto glanced at him, waiting for a glare or punch.

"Go on."

"My guess is that, deep down, you want to be strong, not to kill Itachi, but to keep someone from making you feel like he made you feel."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, unbelieving.

_Is this Naruto? He isn't a very deep thinker. I guess he could be. It would be like my stutter, _he thought musingly. _We both hide these things. But why would he hide his…intelligence? _

Naruto smiled at him, quickly pulling Sasuke into a hug. He just held him like that, despite the fact that Sasuke wasn't warming up to it.

"Sasuke...you don't have to be afraid anymore."

He pushed away from Naruto, looking into his blue eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Especially your brother. He won't ever lay a hand on you." Naruto stared intently into his dark eyes, seeing something in them. Some half buried fear. "He can do anything he wants to me, but I won't leave you. Ever. You won't be alone."

Sasuke was starting to realize why his older self was so head-over-heels in love with Naruto. There was just something about his open, honest manner. He closed his eyes, leaning back into Naruto's embrace with a sigh. Naruto, a look of surprise in his eyes, awkwardly patted him on the back.

_He wasn't expecting me to hug him. _

After some time, they separated.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Or we could go home and get something. It's up to you."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I asked you out on a date. Where would _you _like to go?"

Naruto smiled.

"I'll think of something." The blonde frowned, thinking. "I should go home first."

"Huh? Why?"

"This will be my first date! I need to get ready. I think its your first date as well, right?"

"I'll come with you." Sasuke said, nodding.

Naruto looked about to say something. Watching Sasuke, though, he seemed to change his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on."

Naruto took his hand, forcing him to walk a few steps before letting him go.

Sasuke saw himself turning around, eyes wide, to look back down the road. His fingers were twitching again.

He looked to see what the memory him had seen.

A small group of people were walking passed the bridge. The last person was tall with dark hair. He saw the red eyes and felt himself panic.

_It's just a dream! _

This offered no comfort.

_Naruto said he wouldn't let Itachi hurt me! _

Sasuke turned, running after Naruto, grabbing onto his arm. He glanced over his shoulder. The eyes were gone.

The images began blurring, running together into various colors in front of his eyes. He heard Naruto's voice before everything cleared.

"I've been dating you for almost four years! I can tell when something is wrong with you! You haven't been sleeping well for almost a month, and you've barely eaten for an entire week. Now, what's wrong?"

Sasuke, stubbornly, wasn't speaking.

Naruto sighed in frustration.

"You will tell me, eventually. You always do."

A small nod was the only answer. Naruto snorted, walking toward the door.

Sasuke just realized that they were in his house.

"It's Friday, Naruto! Don't you forget to come meet with everyone!"

Sasuke heard another snort.

"Me," Naruto stuck his head back in the room. "Me forget? Are you kidding? I never forget a meeting. You on the other hand…" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke frowned at him, then made a shooing gesture.

"Get out of here. You have a team of little ninja babies to take care of."

"They're getting better!" Naruto said defensively.

"Go help them get even better, then."

Naruto disappeared from his sight. Seconds later, though, he reappeared.

He leaned toward the dark haired man, pressing him into his chair as he gave him a very thorough kiss. He smiled when he was finished.

"I love you." He said.

Then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

"I love you, too." He said into the silent room. "I want to tell you what's wrong. But I can't. What am I supposed to say? That I think I'm losing my mind? I keep seeing my brother, whenever I look over my shoulder. I might be seeing things. Or he might actually be there."

The memory him ran a hand through his hair before walking to the bedroom he shared with Naruto and trying to sleep.

The image blurred, refocusing on Sasuke walking down the familiar path to the clearing to meet everyone.

A soft, almost evil sounding laugh made Sasuke aware of someone close to him. He looked about, trying not to panic. He didn't want to give his follower the pleasure of scaring him. He continued walking until a figure appeared in front of him. At this point, he froze.

"Long time no see…little brother."

The image just disappeared.

_Was that it? Am I not going to see the rest?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, the image of Naruto came to his mind. The blonde was in the clearing, with everyone else, but they seemed blurry and unfocused.

"I can't believe he's not here yet! I _know _he remembered to come today. He reminded me, even."

_Who is he…_looking at the people in the clearing, he saw that he himself wasn't there. _Oh. Who else would he be talking about?_

"You know Sasuke," Sakura was trying to tell Naruto. "He probably decided that it would be boring and felt it would be best if he didn't show up."

"He was coming today! Something is wrong!"

Sakura sighed.

"Go home. Find your boyfriend. Come back if it isn't too late in the afternoon."

Naruto opened his mouth, about to speak.

"Don't talk back! Go!"

The blonde gave the group an appreciative smile, then began his quick journey home.

He was sprinting down the trail five minutes later, the memory following him. Sasuke watched the trees flying by, and wanted to yell out, 'Stop! This is where it happened!', when he saw the turn in the trail he had seen in the previous scene.

_Just don't ask me what happened. _

As if he'd heard, the blonde stopped.

"Sasuke?" He was looking around.

_Did he hear me? _

"I can feel your chakra. Where are…who is that?" Naruto was squinting through the trees. There was a smaller clearing over there. A shadowy figure was standing in the center. Naruto hurried toward the shape, staying hidden as well as he could. The person dropped something on the ground in a careless heap.

Naruto froze just before all sensible thought appeared to leave him. He crashed through the wood, not caring how much noise he made.

The figure turned around. Dark eyes watched with mild curiosity as Naruto collapsed to his knees beside what-who-had been dropped.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. He was trembling as he brushed dark, blood covered strands of hair off of his face. His half closed dark eyes were cold and lifeless. "What…" Naruto was breathing hard. Tears came to his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I had fun for about an hour. After that, though…" Those eyes were watching him again, waiting to see what he did. He wanted a reaction from Naruto. "He begged me to kill him. My brother was always such a coward. I can't believe that we were related."

"Sasuke has _never _been a coward." Naruto said fiercely. "But at least we agree on one thing." His voice was taking on a dangerous edge. "He couldn't have been related to a _monster _like you!"

"Monster? Coming from you? I guess you know _all_ about monsters." That voice was taunting him.

"You think I'm a monster now?" Narutos body was shaking harder as he got to his feet. "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

The image of Naruto facing Itachi melted away.

_What?! No! Not now! Naruto! Don't do anything. I don't want you to get hurt. Please! Stay away! Don't go near him!_

"Sakura knew before they knew."

"How's that?"

"I don't know." Sasuke recognized this as Ino's voice. "A week before they started dating, Sakura and I got into a fight. It ended with her yelling 'Sasuke likes a guy, for all you know.' She didn't seem surprised when we saw them holding hands and kissing."

"So, Sakura. Spill it. How did you know Sasuke and Naruto liked each other?" Kiba demanded.

"I guess it was the way they acted toward one another. I'm not going to say hate is the strongest form of love, because that isn't always true. But they could go from tearing each other apart to risking themselves for the other in a heartbeat, and not think twice about it. I have no idea _exactly _how I figured it out. I think I was talking to them one day and it just sort of clicked." Sakura shrugged. "I think if you spent as much time as I did with them, you would have noticed as well. I should talk to Kakashi, see if he saw it coming…"

"Sasuke is…the only one," Hinata said in her shy, quiet manner, "who Naruto ever _really_…looked up to."

The others nodded.

"They are good for one another." Lee said, adding his thoughts to the mix. Neji shook his head.

"They're cute together."

Everyone stared.

"Did you just admit to something being cute?"

Neji shrugged.

"I'm stating a fact. Someone else would have said it eventually."

"I don't care how wonderful they are for one another." Shikamaru announced. "Naruto is going to chew Sasuke out for making him go looking for him."

There was a glint in Ino's eyes as she said, "Well, after Naruto chews him out, they'll have really great make up-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Shikamaru warned. All the guys were nodding their heads. "I _never_, _**ever **_want to hear the names Naruto and Sasuke coupled with those words." He shuddered.

The girls shook their heads.

Boys would be boys.

_This is all highly entertaining, _Sasuke thought. _But I don't really care. What's happening to Naruto?_

Everyone's heads went up at the sound of a person shrieking in pain.

_Now hurry so I can see what is happening!_

As though they were listening to him, the group of ninja got to their feet without thought, hurrying toward the dying sound.

Finally, they arrived.

Sasuke saw, to some relief, that Naruto was physically in one piece. His brother, on the other hand, had been reduced to a blood covered mass, although he had no idea how. Honestly, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was Naruto. The blonde was huddled over something, sobs racking his frame. Sasuke knew what he leaned over was his own body.

But the others couldn't see it yet.

Sakura approached him.

"Naruto? What's wron…" The words died in her throat as she finally saw everything.

"No…" Naruto was whispering. "No…Sasuke you can't leave me. You can't. I love you so much." Tears filled Sasukes eyes as he watched Naruto holding his body tightly, rocking back and forth. "I broke my promise!" Naruto cried out, holding him all the more tightly. "But you have to forgive me! You…you…" He couldn't speak anymore. He began sobbing harder.

_Naruto, I forgive you! Please stop crying!_

His eyes opened to morning sunlight. He felt Naruto against his body, and tears came to his eyes, just as they had during his dream.

"What's wrong?" Said Naruto's soft voice. "You kept crying last night while you were sleeping."

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's chest, looking into his blue eyes.

"How did I live?"

Naruto looked puzzled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"How am I alive, after what Itachi did to me, the day he died?"

Narutos eyes softened.

"Sakura told me that if there was even the slightest possibility you were still alive, we needed to get you to Tsunade."

Sasuke closed his eyes, putting an ear to the blondes chest, listening to his heart beating. _When did **I**_ _start loving him?_

**You like my boyfriend, now?**

_Where have you been?! _

The sensation of a snort answered him.

**Not far. **

A finger stroked his jaw, bringing him back to awareness.

"What made you ask about that?"

"I was just thinking."

Naruto nodded, stretching.

"Are we sleeping in this morning?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but snuggled closer.

"I guess so."

The blonde was soon back to sleep, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

_Why was Naru sorry for the scar Itachi gave me? The one on the side of my head._

**Naru? **The older man said in amusement.

_Naruto, _he thought in embarrassment.

It just wasn't fair to be teased by oneself.

**I know who you meant. The scar? It doesn't really have anything to do with the scar itself.**

_Then what is it?_

**All I know about that day was that Itachi enjoyed delivering blows to the head. I don't have a very good memory as to what exactly he did because of this. All I know is that every once in a while, I'll black out. You'd have to ask Tsunade for a medical reason why.**

_Naruto said something about me blacking out yesterday morning. Did I…?_

**No. What he was talking about happened before you showed up. I remember it clearly.**

_Huh, _he thought, yawning.

**Go back to sleep.**

_Fine._

He slowly allowed sleep to reclaim him. But, what he'd been told weighed heavily on his mind. Was that why Naruto treated him like he was going to break? Was that why everyone treated him that way? They all had seemed a little _too _concerned when he got a little headache.

_How do you thank someone for ten years of love?_

The random thought stuck with him all throughout the day. He continued to ponder it for the rest of the week. And then the week after that. Finally, he thought he'd come up with a solution.

* * *

_Hmmmmmm...should I give you the title of the next chapter? Why not? __Chapter 4:__ Broken Promises_


	4. Broken Promises

_Chapter 4, for all my loyal readers. Sorry if the last one was a little confusing._

_Introducing: Stuttering, pathetic Sasuke and bitter drunk Naruto._

_Want to know why? Well, you'll have to read and review...

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Broken Promises**

"Sasuke! Did you say you wanted to talk to me?"

The dark haired young man looked over his shoulder as Sakura approached. He pushed away from the railing he had been leaning on, walking to meet the pink haired girl in the middle of the bridge.

"Yeah." He looked around. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Uhhhh…sure." Sakura watched Sasuke closely.

_I think he's…nervous. _

"You should know," she said, "I am going on a mission, and need to be out of the village in an hour. You're going to have to talk quickly."

Sasuke nodded in answer. He was leading her to the clearing.

"Do you want to let me know anything about what you're thinking, or are you going to wait until we get where we are going?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"How do you thank someone for ten years of love?" He asked, glancing at her. "I've been thinking about his for a while."

Sakura frowned, wondering what Sasuke could be getting at. The dark haired man stopped walking. They had arrived.

"What-" Sasuke held up a hand interrupting her.

Then, in a rush, he said, "I finally figured out what I need to do. But I need to try it out on a different person, before, before I…" He took a breath. "I need another friend to tell me if I'm doing the right thing."

Sakura looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"You're not breaking up with Naruto, are you? If you are, I swear, I'll kill you."

Sasuke looked shocked.

"No! I'd never!"

"Good. You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke looked down. He was fingering his pocket. "That's why I…" He took another deep breath. "Let me try this, okay?"

Sakura gasped as Sasuke shakily dropped onto one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. He ran a finger across the top, looking at it. Then, he looked up at her.

"I-I can't figure out what to do next." He said.

Sakura threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely, fighting back tears.

"I can't believe-" She started. She laughed softly. "I think saying something like 'Naruto, I can't imagine spending my entire life without you by my side' would be a good place to start. Or you could be very straightforward. 'I love you. Will you marry me?'"

"I've thought of both of those. I just can't-" He stopped, biting his lip. "I haven't been this nervous in my entire life!" He said with a small laugh.

She could hear how nervous he was.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. He loves you and would never leave you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura pouted quite suddenly. "Now I don't want to go on this mission! I want to stay here." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet as he slipped the box back into his pocket. She looked at him, a small smile spreading across her face.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"What's that look about?"

"I thought you'd been acting strangely for a few weeks. Now I know why."

He grimaced briefly.

"If you noticed something, Naruto had to have noticed something. Do you think he did?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know."

"He must have." Sasuke looked up. "I wonder why he never said anything. Oh!" He grabbed her arm. "Don't you have to go soon?"

"Yes." She watched him carefully for another few seconds. "Is this all that's on your mind? I know what's going on now, but you still seem a little…I don't know…_too _distracted? Have you been feeling alright?"

Sakura saw the slightest twitch of an eyebrow and the fleeting glimmer of a strange thought in his dark eyes, which told her there was, indeed, something else bothering him. He just shrugged.

"It's nothing. I've been fine." He put his hands in his pockets, unconsciously holding the small black box. He turned and walked away. Back toward the bridge, she supposed. She blinked, watching him walk away, then she chased after him.

"Sasuke," she chided. "Now I know something is wrong. You haven't brushed anyone off like that for a long time."

He frowned at her, looking slightly hesitant. His eyes briefly met hers, then he turned his head away.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" She asked.

"Can't." Sasuke appeared to be rapidly putting up that false, unemotional mask he had dropped years ago. It frightened her a little, the way he changed so quickly.

"Will you tell someone?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. He was staring straight ahead, eyes slightly unfocused. When he nearly tripped over his own feet, he seemed to snap back to reality, shaking his head and looking around. He caught her questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask me something? I-I wasn't paying attention."

_In the middle of a conversation? How do you do that? Sasuke doesn't do that, on a bad day, _she thought.

Then she sighed.

"Are you going to tell anyone else what you can't tell me?"

He looked straight ahead again, considering her words.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

_That's better than no. But not much better. _

"Are you positive it's maybe and not-"

"Look. We're home." Sasuke said flatly.

Indeed, they were out of the forest, heading toward the bridge.

"You're changing the subject." She pointed out.

"You're annoying me." He snapped. He blinked. as if surprised by what he'd said. "Sorry."

"You spoke your mind. There's nothing wrong with that." Sakura shrugged, then smiled, pointing. "I see your blonde haired friend."

Sasuke followed her pointing finger, eyes lighting up as they fell on Naruto.

On an impulse, Sakura leaned forward, hugging the dark haired man, despite the frown she received.

_Moral support, you know?_

"Good luck. I'm looking forward to getting home in two weeks." She murmured, pulling away.

He nodded and walked over to Naruto, leaning against the railing on the bridge. She saw that the blonde had a very serious look on his face as he started speaking to his boyfriend.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about…" Sakura hurried away, not really wanting to pry.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura returned to the village. She was cold, wet, dirty, and desperately wanted to _punch _someone. Right in the face. Her mission had been a success, but the charge who she'd been guarding had been a spoiled, selfish, _rude_ brat. 

_Oh well, _she thought._ I'll stop at home quickly. Then, I'll go find my favorite couple._

Twenty minutes after re-entering the village, Sakura was wandering about, deep in thought. She'd stopped at Sasuke and Naruto's home, but it had been locked up tight as a fortress and was silent as a tomb.

_Not a very cheerful thought, huh?_

A loud, bitter laugh cut into her gloomy thoughts. It was coming from up ahead and to her left, in a…tavern? She pushed her way into the dark building, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. She grinned at the sight of Naruto, but it faltered when the blonde threw back his head, guzzling some foul liquid. Naruto was…drinking? Something didn't quite make sense.

"Naruto?" She asked uncertainly. The blonde turned his wavering, blue eyed gaze on her. "What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes before he turned back to the bar. Sakura blinked.

"If this helps you at all," a voice said beside her, "he's been coming here for almost two weeks, and doing exactly what he's doing now." A man with a sympathetic look on his face was watching as Naruto tilted his head back again.

"He's been like this for two weeks?" She asked in surprise. "What happened?"

The man shrugged.

"He doesn't talk a lot. He'll answer you when you ask a question, but no one has bothered to ask why he started coming."

"Let's find out…" She said as she slid onto a stool next to the blonde. She leaned on the bar, but found it to be sticky and pulled away in disgust. "How are you?" She started.

Naruto turned a baleful eye on her.

"How'd you think I am?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

He grunted.

_Okay. Next question._

"Why are you here?"

The blonde pinned her with an icy blue stare.

"Are you kidding?!" He shouted, all affects of alcohol on his speech seeming to disappear. "You know exactly why I'm here, you…you…" He was seething, trying to find a word.

Sakura didn't offer one. In fact, she didn't say anything.

_What is he talking about?_

"What were you two doing in the clearing?" He sneered.

_In the clearing? We talked. Then Sasuke practiced…oh no. _She felt like she'd been hit in the stomach. _He didn't see…he doesn't think…_

One look at the blonde's face confirmed her fear.

"Naruto…"

"I broke up with that bastard." Naruto growled.

"You what?! Naruto, you didn't really do that, did you?"

"You bet I did. What was I supposed to do? Wait until he came to me and said, 'Oh, hey, it's been great. I've got to go. I'm engaged to…_Sakura._'" He said her name with a cruel jeer.

A thought struck her. Her mind had summoned the image of that huge, empty, _silent _house.

"Have you…Naruto, have you seen Sasuke since you broke up with him?"

_Sasuke wouldn't **do**_ _anything, would he? _

Naruto grimaced.

"No. Like I should care. For all I care, he can-"

Sakura couldn't take his bitter, drunken mood anymore. She did what she'd been itching to do all morning to someone stupid enough to set off her shortened fuse.

She punched him.

Hard.

The blonde tumbled right off his stool.

"What was that for?" He howled, clutching his nose.

"Stop being an idiot! Do you honestly think he isn't desperately in love with you? Do you even know what you've done?"

Naruto blinked at her slowly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He wasn't proposing to me! He was trying to figure out what he should do to…propose to you."

Naruto froze, eyes getting wider and wider.

"Oh no." He whispered. "No."

With that, he turned, stumbling to the door, and then full out running down the street.

"I can't believe I just said that." Sakura said, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Was it true?" Asked the same sympathetic man from before. He'd watched the whole thing.

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

She thought for a moment, then nodded at his words.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Naruto crashed through the front door, not caring that he left the key in the lock or the door wide open. He stopped in front of the door to the bedroom he'd shared with his boyfriend for almost nine years. Hand shaking, he reached for the doorknob. It creaked open before he touched it, hesitant dark eyes peeking out and meeting his. They froze, staring at each other. 

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. The dark haired man closed his eyes, head tilted down, biting his trembling lower lip. "Sasuke, I really messed up. I-"

"You m-messed up?" He said sharply, eyes snapping open, glaring fiercely at him. "You c-call th-that messing up?"

Naruto bowed his head.

_I deserve to be yelled at. How could I have ever thought what I did? _

"You did more than _mess up_, Uzumaki. You," Sasuke faltered and Naruto glanced up. His eyes were no longer fierce and deadly. They were…dull. "You b-broke your p-promise. Th-the one th-that m-mattered." He whispered.

_I broke my promise? What promise? _

Then he realized what the person before him was speaking about.

_I won't leave you. Ever. You won't be alone._

Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's cheek, but he flinched away.

"Sasuke, I'm-"

"You broke your promise." He whimpered.

Naruto had never heard him sound so upset. So lost.

"You…lied to me." The dark haired man turned away from him and walked to the middle of the room, shaking slightly. Crying.

_I've never seen him cry before, _he thought in wonder.

Naruto hesitantly approached him, hands reaching out to him again.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pulled their bodies together, pressing himself against Sasukes back in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Naruto steered Sasuke to the bed so they could sit down. Lay down. _Anything_. As long as they could just hold onto each other. Sasuke shifted about, burying his head under Narutos chin. The blonde pulled him closer, stroking his dark hair.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she pulled the key out of the door, closing it behind her. She leaned against it, closing her eyes and listening for anything which would tell her to come back later. Not a sound. Carefully, she made her way down the long hallways, stopping in front of the one normally occupied bedroom. 

She peered in and smiled. Naruto was lying on the bed, Sasuke cradled against his chest. The dark haired one was sleeping, but the blonde was awake, absent mindedly stroking the others hair. He shifted slightly when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, so he could see her more clearly. He nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I made the biggest mistake of my life, and you helped make it better."

She closed her eyes with a smile and nod.

"Anytime."

* * *

_Better than the last one? I hope so. You want to know what the next chapter is called? Okay. __Chapter 5: In The Spirit._


	5. In The Spirit

_Here is chapter 5. I think it might confuse some people toward the end (after the second break). If you read carefully, though, it shouldn't be too bad._

_Thank you for all your reviews. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: In The Spirit**

_The friends all giggled when Naruto bowed low, presenting Sasuke with yet another deep, deep red rose. Overall, the blonde must have given him well over two dozen in the last week, since they had made up. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Another one? What would you do if I all of a sudden developed allergies to flowers?" He asked as he accepted it. Naruto tilted his head._

"_A normal person would probably move on to chocolate." Sasuke sputtered at his words._

"_At the rate you'd be giving them to him, he'd gain ten pounds in an hour." Ino said wisely. Naruto shrugged._

"_He could probably stand to gain a little weight. He's horribly skinny, and he eats like a bird. See?" Naruto moved toward Sasuke, reaching around him to pull up his shirt and show of his boyfriends body. Several inches of pale flesh later, Sasuke had Naruto's wrists locked in a death grip._

"_Don't do that." He growled._

"_Fine." Naruto said with a grin. He released the fabric of Sasukes shirt, allowing it to resettle itself. Sasuke freed Naruto's arms, and the blonde took the opportunity to trap him in a hug. "My Sasuke is awfully shy, isn't he?" Naruto cooed. The others looked about in embarrassment. Naruto apparently noticed this and smiled at them. _

"_I wouldn't give him chocolate. He doesn't like overly sweet, sugary things." _

_They all nodded, moving on to some other topics of conversation. Naruto swung his body about, sitting next to Sasuke, leaning against him. They both closed their eyes, letting the others conversations wash over them._

"_Shino, you should try wearing a different pair of glasses every once in a while…"_

"…_then you put this flower like that. See? I that looks better already. Hmmm. Sasuke, can I borrow your rose?"_

"_That cloud looks kind of like a centipede. Oooo! That one looks like a tree. Sort of."_

"_Troublesome."_

"_What's troublesome?"_

"_Saying what you're seeing when you watch the clouds…"_

_Sasuke sighed._

"_Something wrong? Is it what I said before? Because I was just joking around. You know that, right? I love you just the way you are." _

_Sasuke smiled, something only Naruto could get him to do. He planted a soft kiss on the blondes cheek._

"_I know."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Sasuke sighed again._

"_C-could everyone be quiet for, I don't know, five minutes?" He asked, pulling Naruto and himself to their feet. There was a hushed silence. Sasuke swallowed, suddenly looking terrified. Naruto placed his hand on his arm, and he closed his dark eyes, taking a deep breath._

"_Okay. What has you so nervous-" Sasuke silenced him with a small kiss on the lips. Dark eyes met blue eyes, as though they could read each others thoughts. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly, Sasuke sank onto one knee. Narutos eyes became huge. Sasuke pulled the black box he'd shown Sakura out of his pocket. With trembling fingers, he opened it, offering it to Naruto._

"_I've thought about this for a long time." He said. "Naruto, I love you so much. You are the only person who I'll ever be able to love like this. Will you marry me?"_

_Everyone held their breath, waiting for Narutos answer._

"…_Yes!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After four months of hectic planning, the wedding was almost there. It was in under a week. Everything had been taken care of. Well, almost everything.

"I can't believe you forgot Kakashi's invitation. You're such an idiot!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto winced.

"He wasn't here when we were handing them out. It isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! You've seen him tons of times since then! Why didn't you give it to him one of those times?" Sasuke was now boring holes into the back of his head with a glare. "It's been an _entire month _since we handed out the invitations to everyone else."

"Well…"

"_Well_?"

"Well…why didn't _you_ give it to him?"

"Because I haven't seen him in at least five months."

"Seriously?"

"_Yes!_"

"Oh." Naruto frowned, still walking ahead of his fiancée. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You know you're being really mean, right?" There was no reply. Narutos frown deepened as he turned around. Sasuke had frozen in mid-step, eyes wide. "You alright?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, lowering his gaze. Naruto sighed. Lately, Sasuke had been bouncing between three low points. Being a complete jerk, being miserable, and being sick to his stomach.

"It's okay." He said, approaching the dark haired man and taking his hand. "It's just the whole planning thing. It's driving you crazy. I'm sure you'll be back to normal after the wedding."

"I hope so." Sasuke said, offering the blonde a slight, strained smile. Naruto could tell he had another headache. He'd been getting a lot of them lately. "Let's go give Kakashi his invitation." They continued their walk to their previous sensei's house, still holding hands. In Sasukes mind, a furious argument was occurring.

**Kakashi is going to know, **the older him was saying. **He's going to be able to tell that you're not me.**

_Fine. But what is he going to do? _There was a pause.

**I don't know.**

_Do you have any idea how _unhelpful _you are?_

**I do my best.**

_I bet._

**Naruto is right, you know. You are mean.**

_Naruto is also right about the planning making me crazy. _You _are making me crazy. Insane people listen to voices in their heads, right?_

**How would I know? And besides. We already established that you took over my body. So you're not insane.**

_I will be if this lasts much longer._

**So you want to go home now?**

_Don't _you _want to get married to the love of your life? Or would you rather sit in the back of my mind? Our mind? _

Silence was the only answer. The man was off sulking in the far reaches of his mind.

Sasuke looked around, focusing on his surroundings. It was a good thing that Naruto was holding his hand and guiding him. He would have gotten himself lost in a crowd talking to the voice in his head.

The older man was a comfort, most of the time. On occasion, they would argue and bicker. But usually, they offered companionship and advice to each other. Once or twice, a situation had presented itself to Sasuke that he'd never encountered before. When this happened, the older him talked him through it. Sasuke was very glad he had that voice of reason, for the most part. However, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle the voice commenting on his every thought.

"We're here!" Naruto announced cheerfully. Sasuke glanced up warily. Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand, bounding to the door and knocking excitedly. After five minutes of his nonstop knocking, an annoyed looking Kakashi answered the door.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I forgot to give this to you earlier. But here is your invitation to the wedding."

Kakashi nodded, taking the envelope from the blonde.

"I was wondering if I'd get one. No worries though. I was going to go with Iruka, if I didn't get one." Naruto choked at this. "What? Never seen a guy with a boyfriend before?" The silver haired man asked jokingly. "Speaking of boyfriends, where's yours?" He peeked over Naruto's shoulder, spotting Sasuke and smiling behind his mask. Kakashi's face froze seconds later and his visible eye narrowed.

"Why don't you two come in?"

"We were just dropping off your invitation." Naruto said, not seeming to see the expression on his former teachers face.

"I insist."

Naruto frowned at him. "Okay." He turned to his fiancée and shrugged. "Come on, Sasuke."

An uneasy aura surrounded them in Kakashi's living room. Naruto was blissfully unaware of it throughout the half an hour they stayed. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like it was smothering him. Kakashi kept staring at him, studying him.

"We have to go." Naruto announced loudly.

"Why yes. So do I." Kakashi said. Naruto bounded out of the room, seeming to have an unending supply of energy. Sasuke tried to follow on his heels, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"Whoever you are, I know you aren't the real Sasuke." He said softly. "I want you gone." Sasuke blinked slowly, trying to appear confused. The silver haired man gave him a hard look and let go of his wrist. Sasuke hurried out of his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was tomorrow. Everyone was gathered for the practice dinner. Sasuke couldn't remember being nervous like he was now. Not only was he getting married, he had to worry about Kakashi. The silver haired man kept looking at him. And he must have told Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka his suspicions, because they were giving him the same look. The other ninjas his age had no idea what was happening, but they had noticed the way the adults were watching him.

Naruto seemed to slowly start noticing. He watched Kakashi, then studied the way Sasuke was fidgeting ever so subtly. No one but the blonde would have seen it. Sasuke stood.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To get something to drink." Sasuke said. He grabbed his empty cup, leaving the room. Naruto turned his eyes on his former sensei.

"Kakashi, why were you staring at Sasuke?" He inquired. No one spoke, but watched the elder ninja.

"That's not Sasuke."

Dead silence.

"Kakashi, what are-"

Sasuke reentered the room at this moment. Kakashi took advantage of this, standing up and drawing back his arm. Several shuriken appeared in his hand. Then they were sent spinning through the air. Sasuke dropped his cup in surprise, water spilling all over the floor. Before he could react, he had been pinned to the wall.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?!" Naruto cried out, attempting to run to his soon-to-be husbands side.

"Naruto, you mean you haven't seen it yet? This guy must be a pretty good actor. This isn't your Sasuke."

Naruto froze. "What?"

To answer, Kakashi moved his hands in a few hand signs, which were all aimed at the dark haired man on the wall.

"From what I've been able to figure out, this appears to be some sort of possession. It should be reversed by this." He said as he finished his last hand sign. Sasuke felt the room spinning and then the distinct sensation of falling. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a puddle on the floor, looking up into the angry eyes of everyone at the table. Except for Naruto, who was looking at him in curiosity.

"I told you he would know." A voice said from above him. That voice. The one that had been in his head. "Oh good. I can speak again." Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the body he'd been in.

"Wh-wh…" He swallowed. "What h-happened?"

The face above him softened.

"Stuttering again?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"I don't mean to scare you. No one here does."

Sasuke knew that the older man was giving his friends very hard looks.

"Why are you being nice to it?" Kakashi asked suddenly. "We should find some way to kill it. And it's using a false form, as well."

The older Sasuke pulled himself off the wall, taking a few steps away from it.

He stood up shakily, grabbing a handful of the elders clothing and half hiding behind him.

_It? _

"Stop calling him 'it'." The taller figure said commandingly. He unconsciously stroked the younger boys hair, trying to keep him calm. "And if anyone harms him, I will personally kill them. I don't care who you are."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What are-" A glare made Kakashi stop. The older dark haired man maneuvered the younger out from behind him, hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stand in front of him.

"What is your name and how old are you?"

Sasuke glanced up into the dark eyes over his head.

"You already know that." He said quietly.

"I know. But they don't."

Sasuke looked at the people facing him

"M-my name i-is Sasuke Uchiha." The hard looks he was getting were starting to get to him. His eyes focused on the one pair that didn't look murderous. Naruto's. "I am sixteen years old." He paused, thinking. _Should I say more? Why not. _"I woke up in this time about five months ago. I have no idea how I got here or how to get back."

There was a low murmur from the gathered people.

"What if we don't believe you?"

Sasuke flashed them a look of pure annoyance before he tried to say anything. As he opened his mouth, someone laughed.

"I believe him." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who had been the one to speak.

"Why?" Kakashi demanded.

"No one but Sasuke could muster a look like that in the position that he is in."

"What kind of look would that be?"

"Something that says so plainly, 'How could you all be such idiots?'" Naruto approached him, kneeling down so they were on the same level. The blonde smiled, putting a hand on his arm. "Besides. I know what's throwing all of you off."

"What's that?"

"He's being sweet and cute and polite." Sasuke blushed slightly at what Naruto said. "And shy." His blush deepened. Naruto laughed, ruffling his hair. The blonde stood, nudging his fiancée out of the way so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boys shoulders.

"I bet none of you would ever guess that Sasuke could be like that. I know from experience that even that guy," Naruto indicated the older Sasuke, "has a shy, sweet side. That's only a private display, though. Personally, I love that side. Knowing that you trust me enough to show me what you're really like means everything to me."

Sasuke was unsure if the blonde was speaking to him, the other him, or the two of them. He twisted in Naruto's arms, and the blondes' blue eyes looked down at him.

"Y-you l-like me like this?"

Naruto held him tighter.

"It doesn't really matter to me what you do. I'll love you no matter what." Naruto glanced up. "You too. Don't think I've forgotten you. You understand what I'm doing, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." The older raven haired man said.

_What is he doing?_

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes?"

"How do we get him back to where he belongs?"

The silver haired man looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. I suppose we need to figure that out, don't we? Sasuke, uhhh…little teenaged Sasuke, why don't you sit over there while we try to think up a way to send you back."

Sasuke nodded.

"By the way, I'm sorry about how I treated you. You don't deserve that. I just didn't know."

"That's alright, sensei."

Sasuke walked to the corner, sitting down on a lone chair. The people who had become a part of his everyday life began talking about how to get him home. He closed his eyes, thinking. _So that's it, huh? They'll find a way to get me home, and everything will go back to normal. _He frowned. _What is that sound?_

_**Can't you talk about me in some other place? Why are you here?**_

_**It was his idea!**_

_**We**** wanted to know…**_

Sasukes eyes snapped open, and he looked around for the source of these whisperings. He couldn't find it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto approached him, raising a tentative hand. "You're-you're disappearing!"

"What?!"

Naruto pointed at his hand and he looked at it. He raised it up to his eyes, staring hard at it. He could actually see _through _it.

"I don't think any of us can stop this." Naruto said softly, his voice grave.

…_**I dragged myself out here, I might as well stay…**_

_**I wasn't holding you that hard. Wait. Sasuke! You're sick! Why aren't you home, in bed?**_

"It's alright." Sasuke said. His voice sounded voice sounded so small and calm. "I-I think I know what is happening." _I think I might be…catching up with my time._

_**You stupid, stubborn idiot! Go home!**_

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Sasuke smiled faintly.

_I should have gone to Kakashi in the beginning. I guess all I needed was to be taken from that body and I'd go back to where I needed to be. Like time would correct itself, I suppose._

"If he disappears, you know something went wrong."

"I don't find that very funny."

"I know…"

_**Gee! You two, I swear!**_

_**Only this happens to you two. Do you like each other or something?**_

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_**Hey.**_

There was a ghostly light touch on his arm.

_**Hey!**_

All of a sudden, he felt the heat of the sun on his back and someone holding him tightly. Crickets were chirping and birds were whistling.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto! What happened?"

"I don't know! He just collapsed!"

"Is he conscious?"

"I don't know!" There was panic in Naruto's voice. "Sasuke?"

He felt himself being lifted up and carried. It was cooler all of a sudden. They were under a tree. A warm hand grabbed his cold hand as he was gently set down on the grass.

"Sasuke?"

He let his eyes slowly open halfway. He was exhausted and this was all he could manage.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled weakly at him. Naruto seemed extremely confused by this. Glancing over, the raven haired boy saw that the others weren't close enough to hear anything he said. His eyes drifted back to Naruto's, closing ever so slowly.

"See you in a little while, love…"

* * *

_Okay. We're almost done. Sorry if that got a little strange there._

_The next (and last) chapter is called 'To Finally See'._

Return to Top


	6. To Finally See

_And here is the final chapter!!! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: To Finally See**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a head of blonde hair resting on his chest. He weakly tried to lift his hand, but couldn't move. Naruto was gripping one of his hands tightly and the boys upper body was pinning his other arm to the bed.

_The bed? _He looked around. _I'm in the hospital._

Sasuke again tried to move his arm. Naruto, apparently feeling his feeble attempts to move, turned his head, opening one sleepy eye.

"As soon as you're better, I'm breaking your arm."

"Wh…" He winced as his voice broke.

"Here." Naruto said, sitting up and grabbing a cup of water off a table. With one hand he helped Sasuke sit up and remain sitting up. He held the cup to his lips with the other, carefully helping him sip from it. "Better?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"I think so." He said. His voice was raspy, but at least he could speak. "Why do you want to break my arm?"

Naruto made a sound of annoyance at what he'd been asked.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?"

"No. That was my second question."

"You overworked yourself. You completely exhausted your body. I was told that if you did anything remotely difficult, you could have killed yourself. And you aren't any better right now. Do you know how mad I am at you?"

Sasuke shook his head, nearly knocking himself over. Naruto sighed, helping him lay back down.

"I was worried about you." The blonde said softly. He sat back in his chair, fingers finding the zipper of his opened jacket. He began fiddling with it, not raising his eyes to Sasukes.

_He was really worried. He's _still _worried._

"I'm s-sorry." He whispered. He was losing his voice.

Naruto started, staring at him.

"Did you just apologize?"

Sasuke nodded his head, just enough to get the point across to his friend.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

Naruto blinked slowly.

"It's fine. Don't _you _go worrying about me worrying. There's only room for one person to worry here, and that's me."

Sasuke smiled faintly. Naruto looked thoughtful for just a second.

"Right before you passed out, you… uhhh…said something."

"Hmmm?"

_He heard!_

"What did you mea…never mind. I don't think I heard you clearly. Just get some rest and get better." Naruto started to stand up. "I'll leave and let you sleep."

The blonde was at the door when he glanced back at Sasuke. The dark haired boy was staring flatly at the white sheet covering his body. Some emotion must have betrayed his thoughts, because Naruto walked slowly back to the bedside.

"Unless you want me to stay."

Sasuke turned his gaze up to Naruto's.

"Please?"

"Alright." Naruto sat back down, deep in thought.

_What happened to him? This isn't the same person from this morning. _

He watched absently as Sasuke tried to move his hand. He shifted his chair closer, hesitantly taking his hand. The dark haired boys eyes were closed, but he smiled. He tightened his fingers, gently gripping Naruto's hand. Then he sighed, starting to fall asleep.

_This could be a problem. I can't get to sleep if I'm not touching Naruto..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later, and Sasuke was going to be leaving the hospital that night. Naruto and Sasuke were talking. Or rather, Naruto was talking and Sasuke was basking in his company.

"Of course he's going to pick me…" a voice said outside the door, interrupting their conversation. The two boys began listening.

"Why would he pick _you_ to take care of him for a week?" That would be Sakura.

"Because he likes me." And that would be Ino.

"He _likes _you!" Sakura sputtered. "How did you figure that?"

"Well, he obviously doesn't like you. I mean, who would? Anyway, that leaves me. So he likes me."

Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"They're talking about you, you know?"

Sasuke flashed him a troubled look.

"You don't really care for either of them, do you?"

The girls were still talking in the hallway, but the two boys were starting to ignore their loud conversation.

"I care for them," he said with a frown, "but not in the way they think. Or want."

"Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?" The blonde asked mischievously, a twinkle in his eyes. Sasuke frowned a little deeper.

"I-"

At this point, the girls interrupted them once again.

"Sasuke likes a _guy_, for all you know!" Sakura screamed angrily.

The entire hospital must have heard. Sasuke felt a huge blush rising to his cheeks. Forget the hospital. The entire _village _must have heard.

"Wow," Naruto said, eyes huge. "You're right. They _are _embarrassing."

_You think?!_

They both jumped as the door slammed open. A furious Sakura stormed in, glaring at them, making them flinch. Ino was still standing in the hall, frozen, in shock. She recovered quickly, though, scurrying in, glaring kunai at Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, anger disappearing as she tried her best to flirt with the dark haired boy. "Have you decided who you're going to have take care of you? Your doctor said you needed to have someone with you at all times for at least a week. So, have you decided?"

"Yeah, have you? Hopefully you've made a good choice. Knowing you, you did. Who is it?" Ino had turned on her 'charm'.

"You know," Naruto began.

"Stay out of this!" Sakura and Ino snapped. Naruto stood, backing away until the backs of his legs hit the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, turning his head toward his friend, but not taking his eyes off the girls.

"No. I wasn't asking something. You're taking me home. You're taking care of me."

"What?!" Naruto's eyes turned to him in surprise. The girls were glaring full force.

"Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke?"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

Sakura took a menacing step forward, cracking her knuckles.

"I didn't!"

Naruto cried out in alarm as he was grabbed around the waist from behind. He was pulled into a sitting position in Sasuke's lap, their bodies pressed tightly together. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder so he could see the girls.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto squeaked.

"Protecting you." Sasuke hissed into his ear. He then smiled sweetly at the girls, who still looked about to kill Naruto.

"If you want to hurt Naruto," said blonde ninja made a pathetic whimpering sound, "go ahead."

"Hey!"

"But keep in mind, I'm not letting go of my friend, so you'll have to hurt me as well."

"Sasuke, we would never hurt you. We couldn't so that."

"Wishing Naruto harm is the same thing as wishing me harm. I suggest you stop."

Ino's murderous expression lightened. Sakura was frowning thoughtfully, studying them.

_In that memory/dream thing, Ino said Sakura knew about us liking each other before we did. Maybe she's seeing that right now._

"Okay." Sakura said. "Come on Ino. Neither of us were picked, so we should stop bothering Sasuke."

There was almost a…finality...to her words.

Sakura prodded Ino, forcing the blonde girl to leave. As soon as they were gone, Naruto spoke.

"Thanks for saving me. But it was your fault I needed saving in the first place."

"I know." Sasuke turned his head and caught himself before he started kissing the blondes neck.

_This is so hard!_

"Why did you pick me?"

"You were the first person I thought of."

Naruto looked a little dejected at this. He must have been hoping for something more.

"You're also my best friend and you're the only person I trust enough to let my defenses down around."

Naruto pulled away from him, just far enough to put a small space between their bodies. He peered over his shoulder at him.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke smiled a small, genuine smile at him.

"You'll find out." He closed his eyes, burying his face in the blonde's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It wasn't like I _wanted _you to carry me home."

"Oh please. You fell flat on your face two minutes after you walked out of the hospital. I couldn't drag you home. Well, I could have. But your fangirls would have killed me, I think."

Naruto was lying stretched out on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke himself was seated on a large chair that had been dragged to the edge of the bed. Naruto had carried him home after he had ungracefully tripped over his own feet and slammed his face in the dirt. The blonde had complained about carrying him just as much as he had complained about being carried. Neither had really minded, though they wouldn't admit it.

"You know, on the note of me being weak and pathetic-"

"You're not weak and pathetic. You just need to get some rest."

_That's what I was going to say…_

"Which is why I'm here. So you don't overwork yourself." Naruto turned his head to grin at him. Sasuke sighed, sliding off the chair and slipping into his bed.

"Hey!" Naruto cried as he was pushed toward the edge. Sasuke grabbed the blondes' arm, allowing him to regain his balance and roll to the center of the bed. Nearly on top of Sasuke.

"Sorry." Naruto sat up, crawling across the bed to get to the chair. "I'll sleep over here."

Sasuke growled, grabbing the blonde and pushing him down beside him. Naruto struggled, but stopped almost immediately.

"I can't thrash around and fight with you. You'll wind up in the hospital again and I'll be labeled as unfit to care for anyone."

"Well then, don't fight with me."

"Then can I ask what you're doing?"

Sasuke had released the blondes' arm and was now trying to pull a sheet over him.

"You've been sleeping in a chair for three days. Sleep in a bed for a change. Besides. I'll be cold if you don't."

Naruto looked doubtful.

"You'll be cold? That has to be the worst…" He trailed off, peering at the dark haired boy. "Fine."

Sasuke wanted to cheer, but decided Naruto would probably find it odd. The blonde shifted, pulling all the covers up to his chin.

_Why is he so tense? _Naruto thought, watching as Sasuke fidgeted. _He's probably nervous because he hasn't been this close to anyone for a long time. Figuratively and literally. _

An action that was totally uncalled for at this moment would be touching. So, he surprised himself by reaching out and brushing his fingertips down Sasuke's neck. The other boy, rather than be mad, relaxed. Naruto let his hand drop onto the bed, watching his friend. A few minutes later, the dark haired boy was sleeping.

Naruto, who was deep in his own thoughts, was startled back to where he was when Sasuke rolled over. He was now beginning to feel uncomfortable. His arm, which was now trapped under Sasukes body, was in an awkward position and starting to hurt. And he could feel Sasukes hot breath on his face. He considered his options.

Wake him up.

Deal with it.

Or…

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer. The dark haired boy was pressed against his chest. Naruto looked around helplessly, wondering what he should do next. He didn't really have much of a choice. He wrapped his arms around the other boy. Sasuke made a sound-a sigh?-and snuggled closer to him.

_Great, _he thought. _This will be fun to explain to him when he wakes up. _

However, when the next morning rolled around, and they were still holding each other tight, Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. Naruto wished he knew what was happening. Sasuke was being very…sweet. It was confusing him. Sasuke didn't do _sweet_. He was a tough, almost completely unemotional individual, who was bent on avenging his murdered clan.

You just couldn't say someone was an experienced, well trained ninja, who happened to like holding hands and being held close. Could you?

Naruto found out a lot of things about Sasuke that he didn't already know during that week. He would never have guessed that the other boy hated being alone more than anything else in the world. Sasuke had always seemed to hate being around other people. Naruto had then found out that Sasuke was terrified of being left behind by someone he cared for. That was the reason behind him pushing people away. Mostly, after this one big discovery, Naruto just found out other small things.

Like the fact that Sasuke hated overly sweet tasting foods, but treasured the taste of most fresh fruits. His favorite season was Autumn, just as the leaves were changing colour. His quiet, dark personality gave way to a sweet-there's that word again- sometimes talkative one. Every once in a while, he would take on a very timid personality that would make Hinata seem talkative and bubbly. This one surprised him. Naruto found that Sasuke was like this right before they went to sleep, for the most part. Actually, this timidness was what prompted him to sleep in Sasuke's room every night.

Sasuke was absolutely adorable when he'd just woken up in the morning. Naruto made him laugh a few times, and decided he loved the sound of his laughter. And he loved his smile. And…

_What am I doing?! I can't think of him like that! It's not right for me to think of him like that. Or to feel like I think I'm feeling. Besides. He doesn't feel like that. Especially not toward me. No one could feel that toward me._

Today was the last day Naruto had to stay with Sasuke. He'd gotten up early, careful not to wake the dark haired boy. He'd wanted to see him come shuffling out of his room, appearing to be half asleep, raven hair askew, with the cutest expression on his face one last time.

As he had wished, Sasuke walked slowly down the hall. He stood in the kitchen doorway, squinting because of the light. When his eyes had adjusted, they rested on Naruto, and he smiled slightly. Naruto saw a brief flash of something in his eyes.

_What was it? Was it…no one could feel that way toward me. Or could they?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke nodded in answer to some questions and shook his head no to answer others. Most of his fan club was surrounding him and Naruto, asking question after question. Sasuke didn't really want to talk. The sun was out, and he just wanted to sit and relax…with Naruto. Was that too much to ask?

"What don't you understand?!"

Naruto was shouting.

Sasuke had to start paying attention.

"We sat around and talked! That's it! There is no conspiracy!"

"You sat around…and talked?"

"About what?"

Naruto growled in frustration.

"About a lot of things. For the most part we just got to know each other better."

"You got to know each other better? How so?"

Naruto cast his eyes around. They fell on Sasuke, and the blonde raised his arm, pointing at him.

"That. See that expression? He's very, very annoyed right now. In about another two minutes, he is going to walk away."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Why don't you leave, so I don't heave to run around like an idiot to find him?" There was a short pause, then:

"Alright. We'll leave." With that, there was silence. Sasuke sighed, a small smile on his lips.

"You should have started yelling ten minutes ago." He said.

"I wasn't annoyed enough." The blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer. "So, my friend, where shall we go on this fine evening?"

They had been cornered on their way to the bridge. Actually, about two steps away from it. They leaned against the rail together, taking in the scenery.

"What do we want to do?" The blonde frowned, deep in thought. "Well, that's assuming you would like to do anything with me. I'll be fine if you don't want to. I'll leave you alone if-"

"I thought we went over this already. Don't I have separation issues? Don't I hate being alone?"

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." The blonde went back to thinking. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together. So let's see. We could-"

"How about we go on a date?" Sasuke started blushing the second the words passed his lips.

Naruto turned wide eyes on him.

"A…date?"

_That was so bad! I must have been rejected the first time I asked him! I never thought I'd want the voice of my future self _back _in my head! Then I could ask!_

"A…date…with you?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto stared for a little while longer. Then a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yes!"

It was now Sasuke's turn to be completely shocked.

"You're serious? You'll go on a date with me?"

"Yeah." The blonde said, nodding. "To tell you the truth, I think I've liked you for a while. I could never…"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was happening just like it had in that memory. Did that mean everything would be the same? No. He would change things. He would do it better this time. He knew he could trust Naruto. Sometime in the future, the two of them would be married. They would spend the rest of their lives together.

_I might as well start now._

They walked home, arm in arm. Sasuke could feel eyes on his back. He knew who they belonged to. And it didn't bother him.

* * *

_And this would be 'The End'._

_For anyone who would like to know, I have started another story. I don't have a title yet, but I think the summary will be something like this:_

Naruto Uzumaki is your average Sophomore in High School. But when he meets a troubled ghost, is his life going to change?

_I even have the first chapter done! I'll be putting it up as soon as I'm positive I can figure out the plot._


	7. A Note For Loving Readers

I would like it to be known that there is a sequel to **Always There**.

It is called **Perfection**, and can be found if you look on my profile.


End file.
